


Positive

by writesupernatural (missjenna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Reader's 18 or older so does it count as teen pregnancy?, Teen Pregnancy, sister fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjenna/pseuds/writesupernatural
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Reader finds out she’s pregnant after a one night stand.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> So do indents not work on this website or...?

“You can’t come on this one, Y/N,” Dean deadpanned, his tone both parental and stiff. “No ifs, ands, or buts…so put away the puppy dog eyes and stuff the pouty lip. You’re staying right here and that’s final.”

You did as he said, but you refused to give up. You turned your attention to Sam instead, wondering if you could work him. But Dean had already planned for this as he quickly said, “And leave Sammy out of this. Your little ploys not going to work this time, young lady.”

You crossed your arms and huffed, “Young lady? What are you some pedophilic creep, Dean? I’m eighteen, that’s adult age in the US.”

“Yeah well,” Dean countered, “You’re still ‘young lady’ to us and we’re still your big brothers, so what we say goes. Right, Sammy?”

“I’d rather stay out of this,” Sam replied as he put both his hands up in mock surrender, “But I’m sorry, Y/N, I’m going to have to agree with Dean. This coven is much too dangerous for you. Maybe next time?”

“Please,” Dean replied, “After we’re done with these fuckers there won’t be a next time.” He gave you a wink, “Kiss your brothers goodbye and wish us luck.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” you countered, but you kissed them both on the cheek anyway. As the readied their gear, you sighed and said, “Be safe.  Okay?”

Sam smiled and Dean grinned, “Always am, sweetheart!”

And with that, they were gone. You waited until you heard the roar of the Impala before you dashed to the motel’s window to watch. With a screech, the car pulled from its spot and then roared out of the lot, blasting hard rock from its two open windows. Dean definitely wasn’t known for his subtlety. 

Once you were sure they were gone, you moved to the motel’s phone which rested in between the two twin beds. Normally, you would’ve put up more of a fight with your brother, but tonight was different. Quickly you grabbed the receiver and jabbed in the number you’d written along your wrist earlier that morning, as you’d gone out for groceries whilst the boys slept.

On the third ring, the hoarse voice of the rather attractive cashier you’d met earlier answered.

 “Hello?”

With a smile you replied, “Okay, it’s time. See you in five?”

* * *

“ULP…ULGH!” 

Before you could even empty your stomach completely, Sam’s worried voice called from just outside the bathroom door. It was about a week later and you would’ve thought by now all the beer and the sweet smoke of that one night would’ve been out of your system.

Perhaps it was something you ate, you supposed as you prepared for another go. You’d thought there’d been something fishy about the sushi Dean had brought home the night before. As your mouth met the open basin once more, you could hear Sam call for you once more, his tone even more parental and nervous than before.

“Y/N? Is that you? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” you tried to choke out, but the words were quickly swallowed by a third wave of nausea. “I-I’m oka-UGH!”

Over the sound of your vomiting you heard the familiar click and twist of Sam picking the bathroom’s lock. If you hadn’t felt so sick, you probably would’ve laughed. Instead, you tried your best to force down the forth, and what you hope was final, wave.

It wasn’t long before Sam had the door open. You heard his heavy footsteps behind you and felt his hands gently rub your back.

“Y/N?” he asked once more, “Y/N, are you sick?”

You nodded, afraid to open your mouth for fear of what might slip from between your lips.

“Maybe some saltines could help settle your stomach?”

You shook your head, unable to remember when you’d last felt so terrible. It felt as though your uvula was on fire! Due to the constant flow of bile, your throat had been rubbed painfully and the idea of swallowing those sharp, pointy, and dry crackers made your eyes prickle with tears.

“What is it, Y/N?”

“Water,” you croaked in reply and Sam chuckled before getting to his feet to fetch you some.

* * *

Two hours later found you nestled tightly beneath your current motel’s cheap sheets. Sam was at your bedside, constantly checking your temperature, your pulse and whatever else he thought may be causing your stomach upset. Dean, despite having left early that morning to gather more information on your current vampire hunt, had yet to return, so it’d been just you and Sam for the day. But as much as you loved Sam dearly and his usual rationale, his constant doting over you had become rather suffocating. Dean and Sam had always treated you as the baby of the family. Dean or Sam could come in with broken bones or a deep cuts across their throats, but if you so much as coughed, it was  _you_ they’d pull out all the stops for.

You were sure, from an onlooker’s view, their constant doting probably looked cute.  But as the source of their overprotective actions, you found it rather irritating.  It seemed the older you got, the worse they became.  It was as if they were trying to cram in as much as they could before you grew too old.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Dean and Sam trying to kiss all your cuts and bandage all your bruises on your wedding day. The two of them tried to act like such badasses, but in truth, they were nothing more than huge softies.

“Are you sure you don’t want something to eat? Like some chicken noodle soup or something?”

“Sam,” you sighed, “I told you, I’m feeling better already! It must’ve been some twenty-four hour thing…”

“I don’t know,” Sam replied, giving you a knowing look.

You groaned and shook your head. “Sam, I’m not a child.”

“I know Y/N,” he grinned, “Trust me, I know.”

“Then I really wish you would stop treating me like one.”

As if to further your point, Sam stood and leaned over to kiss your forehead. You glared up at him and he chuckled once more.

“Alright, well if you’re really feeling better than I guess I’ll go get some food for today. I know you said your stomach is all good, but how about we keep light tonight, okay? Just in case.”

“Fine.”

“Okay, be good, alright? Just stay still and relax or something. You’re still recovering. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“Yes,  _Mom_!” you replied as he closed the motel’s door behind him with a teasing smile. Once the door had clicked into place, you grabbed a pillow and chucked it. It made little noise as it made impact, but the action felt good all the same.

With a smile of your own, you reached beneath the bed and pulled out Sam’s old laptop. You flipped it open, entered the password (it was ‘ _Jessica’_ ) and open a free month of Netflix for the third time. Good thing they didn’t ask for the credit information until after the month had already passed.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months and you still continued to suffer. The sickness turned out not to be a twenty-four thing as it had returned to you the following morning. The vomiting came and went, but you’d gotten good at hiding it. And though your brothers knew you occasionally suffered from tummy trouble, you convinced them it was nothing more than a side effect of your monthly friend.

But you hadn’t seen your monthly friend in a quite a while despite what you’d been telling your brothers.  You had long since realized you could ignore the symptoms no longer. You waited until after the three of you’d vanquished a recent hunt, a bunch of amateur werewolves, and as your two elder siblings went out to celebrate, you asked to stay behind and turn in early.

Always happy to keep you out of the enticing arms of hard liquor, both Sam and Dean agreed to this plan, and both went out for a drink while you stayed behind in your most recent motel, faking sleep.

Once the familiar roar of the Impala had faded into the distance you unraveled yourself from the bed’s moth-bitten sheets and made a beeline for the bathroom.

With trembling fingers you pulled a small plastic bag from the purse where you kept all your monthly necessities. The small, rectangular box fell to the ground with a soft thump. Quickly, you picked it up and opened the box, pulling the long, thin and stick-like tool from inside it.

Carefully, you undid your jeans and went about your business. With bated breath you waited for the stick to give you your answer. You watched with eyes as wide as saucers the words slowly formed, for this wasn’t your average pregnancy test. No, you had to be sure.

There was no room for confusion here, no turning of the stick round and round as you tried to make out if the symbol was a plus or minus.

No. Very clearly you read the word as it sprawled across the small screen.

_Pregnant._

**Author's Note:**

> [Jan. 2015]


End file.
